Energy utilization and cost associated with various moving vehicles is becoming an increasing social/economic and environmental problem The aerodynamic/hydrodynamic energy efficiency of transportation vehicles has not improved significantly in resent times, The proposed invention is thought to be a significant development and elementary air flow vehicle simulation tests indicate the feasibility and validity of the concept. The idea of extracting energy from a generated air/medium flow is generally not a practicable process as the input energy is of course greater than the output energy however if the input energy is not increased in the process and the input energy in the flow is to be lost in total then extracting air/medium flow energy can be practicable.